The semiconductor integrated circuit is widely used in various electronic products, such as: cell phones, computers, personal gaming devices, and navigation devices. The semiconductor integrated circuit is formed using a semiconductor fabrication process, for example, to fabricate various transistors, resistors, capacitors and other components on a wafer, and to interconnect the components through multilayered wirings to form a complete electronic circuit.
Particularly in the integrated circuits for analog circuits and high voltage cables, a large number of resistive elements and transistors are formed on a single chip. In order to reduce the energy consumption of the chip, high precision and high resistance resistor has been widely used.
Heavily doped polysilicon resistors are widely used in the fabrication of integrated circuits. However, due to the difficulty in accurately controlling the polysilicon resistance and specific doping process required by the polysilicon, the production cost of the chip increases.
Conventional solutions include use of a metal nitride material to form high resistance resistors. Such resistors, however, may not be in sufficient contact with conductive plugs.